A School Love Affair
by cc930
Summary: Yuuki hides a dark past. No one likes her at school. But thats how she wants it to be. Then comes Kaito. He wants to be friends with her, even if it'll make him an outcast at school as well. Will he accept her, along with her past?


_**Chapter 1: They Meet!**_

***'What's going on?' I was back at my old town, the place I called Hell. I don't know how I got there. Must be a dream. But why was I here?

"AWWW!" I looked around, trying to find out where the scream came from.

"No...NO!" I yelled. I saw my brother my brother lying in a pool of his own blood. I ran to him, but he just kept getting farther away. Then he was out of sight, gone forever.

I collapsed, saying, over and over, "No...I didn't...I couldn't get there in time. No, Kai...I'm sorry..."

I woke up, breathing heavily in cold sweat. I turned over and cried into my pillow. I've had that same dream every night, but it never got any easier to bear. I looked up at Kai's picture.

"Oh, Kai..." I couldn't believe he was gone...forever. But I had to face the truth...that I killed him.

"It's been 3 years. Time sure does fly by, huh?" I said to Kai's picture. I looked at my clock and realized I had to be up in 10 minutes, so it was pointless trying to go back to sleep. After I showered and dressed up for school, everyone was already up.

"Morning," I said entering the kitchen.

"Morning, Yuuki" my 11-year old twin sisters, Raya and Aya, said together. Raya was a tomboy with long black hair she always kept in a ponytail, while Aya was more girly and had hair flowing down her back. Everyone says we could of been triplets, despite the age difference, with our black hair and gray eyes, which we got from our father. I sat down and ate my breakfast, that dream on my mind.

I got up and said, "I'm leaving early today. See ya." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Today was the beginning of my second year in high school. I'd prefer to stay home, but I would only think about Kai and that dream.

I wasn't paying attention when some guy slammed right into me full speed.

"Oww..." I moaned sitting up.

"Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to run into you like that," they asked. I looked up to see a face with worried blue green eyes with auburn hair looking back at me.

"Umm...yes. I'm alright," I said.

He smiled, relieved, and said, "Good." He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and let him help me up.

"I'm Kaito," he said, still holding my hand.

"I'm Yuuki" I said, very aware of his hand. I noticed his school uniform was to my school.

"You go to Kankura Academy?" I asked.

"Yes, I start today. You go there too, right? It'll be great to know someone there!" he said. I let go of his hand.

"Please don't involve yourself with me. You'll only get hurt," I said coldly. I ran before he could catch me.

_**Chapter 2: Homeroom**_

I stopped running when I saw the school. My heart ached. I couldn't forget those green eyes and that smile...and the warmth of his hand in mine. But I couldn't bring him down in the dirt with me. If I did, those green eyes will stop shining, that smile will fade, and his hands will become cold. I then walked over to the board to find my homeroom.

'Hmm...Mrs. Tsubaki," I read. So she was my homeroom teacher, huh?

As I walked into my homeroom class, my heart nearly fell to my stomach. Yukino Harama, the person I hate the most, was sitting in my homeroom. I bowed my head and quickly walked to a desk in the back, hoping she didn't see me. But the evil tramp did. She and her two minion Idiots, Karin and Mizumi, walked over.

"Well, look who it is, the Princess herself. Looks like we have the same homeroom," she said. I ignored her-like I always do- and she became angry-like she always does.

"What, you ignoring us? Do you think you're better than us? Stupid rich bitch!" she nearly screamed in my face. I had the urge to slap her unconscious, but stopped myself.

"I really don't care," I said sounding bored. She tried to slap me, but I dodged it, grabbing her arm.

I got in her face and said, "Not this year, not anymore. Lay a finger on me again and I'll kill you." She freed her arm and walked away. I smirked, pleased.

Then HE walked in. It was too little too late to hide, because he already saw me. We stared at each other then he smiled and walked over, taking the seat next to mine.

"Hey! I'm glad we're in the same homeroom," he said happily. Obviously, he hadn't taken my warning to heart.

"Weren't you listening when I said to not get involved with me?" I asked annoyed.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because...the kids here will make your life a living hell," I told him.

"I don't really care what others think or do. I see you as a new friend and I don't abandon my friends. If they pick on you, I'll protect you," he said smiling at me. I blushed and looked away.

_**Chapter 3: He stood up for me?**_

I could sense the evil stares of my classmates, but I ignored them. I looked at Kaito and saw that he didn't ever notice. 10 minutes ago, our teacher, Mrs. Tsubaki, walked in. She was young-maybe in her early 20's-with auburn hair that reached her shoulders and wearing a plain blue dress.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yukino glaring at me. I smiled and she got ever madder. Me and Yukino could have been friends, but she got the wrong idea. I was new here and I was in my last year of middle school. Yukino offered to be my friend, but I didn't know how to accept, partly due to my past and Kai's death a year before. She got pretty upset when I ignored her and sought out to destroy me, thinking I was some rick snob. That was 2 years ago and it's still going on. She turned away and glared at the board.

When it was time for lunch, I decided to spend it on the roof. It was more quieter up there than the classroom. I wondered if Kaito wanted to come, because I didn't trust Yukino at all, but she had already got to him.

"Hey, you're new here right? I'm Yukino," she said.

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Kaito," he responded.

"If you want, I could show around school. We can go now," she said.

"Thanks, but I was hoping Yuuki would show me. I do appreciate your offer, though," he told her. Silence. Everyone, even me, was waiting for her reaction. Butterflies formed in my stomach when he rejected her offer.

"What? You want HER to show you around?" she asked angrily.

"Well, yes. She's the first friend I made," he said. He looked at me and smiled. I could feel more butterflies in my stomach.

'Either he doesn't know he pissed her off or he doesn't care. I like him,' I thought to myself.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you blind? I'm way prettier and much more fun than her! She's just a...a...rich Bitch!" she screamed at him. Kaito stood up in his seat and I saw anger, scary anger, in his eyes.

"I really don't like to hurt people in any way, but you deserve to and you have your facts all wrong. First of all, you're not prettier than her. Anyone with eyes and a brain can see that. And don't you ever call her a Bitch, because you're the only one I see here. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but don't you ever disrespect her like that," he told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Me and everyone else in the class had that 'WTF?' look on their face. He stood up for me? I couldn't believe it...or the look on Yukino's face. Priceless. Then Kaito walked over to me.

"Grab your lunch. We can eat somewhere else," he told me. When I looked in his eyes, that warmth and glow returned.

"Umm, okay," I said grabbing my lunch. We walked out of the classroom, with everyone watching us.

_**Chapter 4: Lunch and Neighbors!**_

"So, where are we eating?" Kaito asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Maybe the roof?" I asked.

"The roof," he said. When we were on the roof it was empty. I ran to gate and looked up, closed my eyes, and took a big whiff. I loved coming here to breath the fresh air.

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes, it is," Kaito said. I opened my eyes to see him standing next to me, looking up at the sky. He looked down at me and his eyes seemed...intense.

"Umm...Kaito?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why did you stick up for me like that? I could of handled it myself," I told him.

"It's like I said before. I stick up for my friends. I said I'll protect you," he said.

When he said he'll protect me, I could hear Kai's voice, saying, 'I love you little sister, and I'll protect you no matter where I am, heaven, earth, or hell.' Those were his last words to me before he died. I turned away as tears formed in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Allergies," I lied. He looked like he didn't believe me, but try to force it. We ate our lunch, learning everything we can about each other and making jokes about Yukino. The rest of the day dragged on. I was walking toward the gate on my way home when Kaito ran up to me. We walked and talked while people glared at us, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Kaito asked.

"N-no, that's okay. It's really not that far," I said nervously.

'What if he see's my house and gets intimidated? Then he'll be like everyone else at the school,' I thought to myself. I couldn't let that happen!

"It's alright. Now which way is it?" he asked.

"Look, Kaito, I'm really grateful, but-" I started.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. What if those girls decide to follow you and hurt you because of what I said? I can't let that happen," he said. I looked at him, sighed, and waved the right flag.

"Okay, follow me," I said walking. Luckily, my house was walking distance, so I didn't have to take the train or bus. As we came closer to my house, I looked nervously at Kaito who had this confused-yet cute-look on his face.

"Which is your house?" he asked. I pointed up at the three-story house we stopped in front of. He smiled.

"Well this sure is a surprise!" he said still smiling. He saw that I was confused and pointed at the two-story house next to mine.

"That's my grandma's house, where I'll be staying!" he shouted. I stood staring at him with my jaw nearly dropping on the sidewalk.

"Must be fate," he said. I looked at our houses and smiled.

"Yeah, fate," I told him.

_**Chapter 5: Our First Kiss**_

DING! DONG!

"I got the door!" I yelled. I opened it to see Kaito. I expected it, but was still surprised.

"Hi," he said. I saw his eyes drift and then he blushed, looking away.

'Boys..." I thought.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "Sure."

We walked in the living room and I could see the awe in his eyes. Our living room was painted sky blue, decorated with pictures of the family. We had blue sofa's that was a shade lighter than the walls.

"I'll go get us something to drink," I told him and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So who's the boy?" Aya asked. Damn, here we go.

"Kaito," was all I said as I poured two glasses of iced tea.

"Yuuki and Kaito sitting in the tree..." she started to sing. I ignored her as I walked back into the living room. When I walked in, Kaito was looking at a picture of me and Kai. It was my birthday and he took me to the carnival that day. That was 6 months before he died.

"Who's this? Your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah. His name is Kai," I told him quietly.

"You two look alike. It would be great to meet him one day," he said putting down the picture.

"I don't think you ever will. He died 3 years ago," I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said with a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly, the tears came. As I cried, I felt him put his arm around me and held me. He held me until I stopped crying completely.

I pulled away and said, "Thanks." He looked at me worried.

Then he reached out to wipe a tear that escaped from my eye, but kept his hand there. I stepped closer so that our faces were merely touching. He pulled me toward him and our lips met. His lips were so sweet that I felt as if I would melt in his arms. I put my arm around his neck and he put his around my waist. Time seemed to stop as we kissed. I was disappointed when he pulled our lips away. We gazed at each other. And in his eyes, I could see the trust, the caring, and the love in them. That's when I realized I could tell him everything about my past, everything that I always kept bottled up inside me.

_**Chapter 6: The Past**_

I let go and sat down.

"Kaito, I have something to tell you," I said.

He sat down next to me, saying, "Okay. What is it?" I looked down as I told him.

"Before I moved here, I lived in Tokyo. We lived in a house as big as this and I had many friends. But back then I was...well a spoiled brat. I thought I was better than everyone. I had everything: loving family, money, big house, lots of friends, beauty, and brains. But that all became too boring for me. Until I met Kazuya." I stopped to look at him. He sat patiently, listening, so I continued.

"He was everything exciting. He was the leader on this famous gang. We dated, or hung out, and then I decided to join his gang. Of course, I had to be inducted, which was winning a fight against another member. With my martial arts and watching Kazuya fight enabled me to win. My family, disapproved, but I ignored them. I loved the rush. I was nicknamed the Black Lily-beautiful but deadly. We were challenged by a rival gang one night. As I was getting ready for the fight, Kai came in to tell me how stupid it was to be in a gang-again. I yelled back at him that I didn't want to be 'perfect' like him. Then walked out. He followed me, pleading for me not to go, saying it was too dangerous. I said not to worry; I'll be fine, then smiled at him. I hugged him and left. During the fight...Kai found out where it was. The enemy's told him where it was as a trap. When I heard him call to me, I became scared. Then I saw someone run up to him. I ran to hurry to get there first, but I wasn't fast enough. He was stabbed on the side. When I made it to him, he had lost a lot of blood. I cried trying to stop the blood. He smiled at me and told me to promise him that I will change and get out of the gang. All I did was cry an ask him to hang on, to stay with me. I told him sorry for everything. He said he loved me before he died." I cried. Kaito wrapped his arms around me. He held me, just like before.

"I know how you feel. I had to see my mom wither away with cancer. It was hard, but she told me to always be strong, and that's what I did. You fulfilled your brother's wishes and I'm sure he doesn't want you to be unhappy and blame yourself, "he said. He was right. Knowing Kai, he would tell me to suck it up and get over it, because I was strong.

I wiped away the remaining tears, smiled at him, and said, "Thanks. That's what I needed to hear." I knew we were in for another kiss, but my dad walked in. We just sat there in each other's arms, my dad watching us.

"Dad, I-" I began to say.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Dad-" I began again.

"Finally! At least you're not detached anymore," he said smiling. I was confused. He was happy about me in boy's arms? Then he just walked into the kitchen. Both me and Kaito were confused.

"Uh...what just happened?" Kaito asked.

"I think we just got my Dads approval," I told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He didn't have to tell him what, because I already knew. I nodded. I felt much better telling him about Kai. My life seemed to be getting much better.

_**Chapter 7: Yuuki Alone**_

Ever since Kaito showed up, my life has been wonderful. Well, almost. One school day, he didn't show up, because he was sick. So I spent the day alone.

"Oh look everyone. Rich girls all alone. Where's your boyfriend? Did he dump you already?" Yukino asked. I stared out the window, ignoring her. I've learned to ignore all of her comments, because she's just jealous.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled. I looked at her with a bored look on my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't 'What' me you little whore. I'm not surprised he left you. We all saw it coming," she sneered.

"He didn't leave. He's sick. If he left, then the teacher would of known and not have called his name during roll," I said. Like a fly in a spider web, she was caught on her ignorance. I turned away when she walked away not so quietly.

After school, I walked home alone. And I hated it. I missed Kaito and wanted to hurry home to see him. I rushed out of the gate to start walking. A block away, I noticed I was being followed. So I turned a corner and hid on side of a nearby house.

I waited, and then saw Yukino and a bunch of kids. Now I realized what was going on. So they were planning to jump me, I thought. I was tempted to walk out and beat the crap out of them, but I was afraid something bad may happen. I crept against the house, but, before I was safely away, I tripped over something...a bucket...a trash can? Whatever it was, it got me caught.

When I heard them running, I ran too. I was thinking about running home, but I didn't want to lead them there. So I just ran, but I began to feel tired. Someone jumped on my back and knocked me down. I looked up to see a crowd of classmates, ready to kill me.

_**Chapter 8: The Fight!**_

'What should I do? Should I run? Or kick all of their asses? No, can't fight. Help me, Kai.' I was trapped. I turned to see all of my escape routes blocked. Well, not all. When I was hiding, I noticed stairs that I could jump on.

"What are you going to do now, Rich Girl? You can't escape," Yukino said coming out of the crowd. I stood up straight, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not at all surprised you're the ring leader. Can't you just give it up? Leave me be, because I'm not taking your crap anymore," I told her. She smiled evilly at me.

"Why would I do that? Just because you got a little boyfriend? And, plus, everyone here wants to put you back in your place," she said.

"You guys are really pathetic. Are you seriously going to jump a defenseless girl? No, wait, never mind. I could kick all of you butts at once. But you're still pathetic," I said laughing at them. Everyone gave me an evil glare and begin closing in on me. I was ready to jump, but was grabbed.

"Don't even try jumping up there," Yukino said. Damn, she figured it out.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought," I smirked. She glared at me and I swear I could hear her growl. It was as if she blew one of those dog whistles, because everyone was coming after me.

'I guess I have no choice but to fight if I want to live,' I thought. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. When I opened my eyes, I felt like the Black Lily again.

With my elbow, I hit the guy holding me, and then kicked the guy rushing me. Someone swung a bat, I ducked, kicked them in the face, knocking them into the person behind them. A few kicks, punches, and throws later, I was face-to-face with Yukino. My lip was bleeding and I had a scratch a few inches under my right eye, but, other than that, I was fine. As I began walking-slowly-toward her, I felt like a new person.

'Why did I ever give this feeling up? It's wonderful!' I thought. Yukino backed away, fear in her eyes.

"What the hell? How did you do that? You're a monster! A freak!" she yelled, fear shaking her voice.

"Are you scared? Good, you should be. You see, there's something you don't know about me," I said calmly. She kept backing up and I kept getting closer.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Lily?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Well, you're looking at her. Surprised?" I asked smiling.

"You-you're t-the..." she stammered. She turned and ran. I followed her. She didn't make it out of the alley before I caught up to her.

_**Chapter 9: The Black Lily Is Back?**_

I walked home, the images of what happened fresh in my mind. I felt energized and as if I was reunited with an old friend. I stopped in front of my gate.

'What will they think?' I asked.

'Who cares? We're back!' Black Lily said. I walked inside smiling to myself.

"Hey honey! I missed you so much!" Mom said hugging me.

"Hello Mom. How was your trip?" I asked her. You see, my mom is a famous writer and would often go to book signings and interviews.

"Are you okay?" she asked, analyzing me.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said. She grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. I looked back at her, my eyes unmoving. Suddenly, she stepped away, tears in her eyes.

"No. No..." she said covering her mouth.

"Hey, Yuuki, you're home. Do you want to help me cook dinner?" Dad asked walking in.

"No thank you, Dad. I have things to do," I said. I turned and walked up to my room. I looked in the mirror, frowning at the scratches. After I cleaned my wounds, I called Kaito.

"Hello Kaito. Are you feeling better?" I asked when he picked up.

"Yuuki? Are you okay? You sound different," he asked.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm coming over. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

I changed then walked downstairs. I could hear Mom crying. Mom and Dad looked up when I walked in. I glanced at them briefly then turned and walked out the door.

_**Chapter 10: The Black Lily!**_

'Mom and Dad are overreacting,' I thought to myself. But a pang of guilt was in my stomach. I walked next door to Kaito's and that pang disappeared.

'I wonder if he'll overreact, too,' I thought. I rang the bell and waited. I could hear him sneezing as he came to open the door.

"Hey, Yuuki. Thanks for visiting," he said.

I hugged him, saying, "I missed you." He hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too," he said against my ear.

His warm breath against my ear sent shivers of pleasure through my body. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring if I get sick. He kissed me back with the same passion. When our lips parted, he gazed at me with an intense look in his eyes. Then he frowned. I frowned back. He put his face a little closer, and then frowned harder.

"What is it? Why are you frowning at me like that?" I asked getting annoyed. But, instead of answering my question, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked. He kept walking, without answering. He walked me next door to my house. When we reached the front door, he knocked, even though I could of let us in. Dad answered the door then, when he saw us, stepped aside. Kaito pulled me inside, walking toward the living room.

"What are we going to do? How do we uh...change her back?" Kaito asked, still holding my hand.

"We don't know. Kai's death changed her the first time," Dad said. It was as if I wasn't here!

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"Your parents called and told me about you coming home...well, different. Like you changed back to your street-gang self," Kaito said. I was furious then.

"This is none of your concern and you should butt out! What I do is my business! So-" Then the doorbell rang. Everyone stared at it, not knowing if to answer it or ignore it. Then it rang again. Dad finally got up to answer it.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find her?" we heard him angrily say. Mom got up to see, and I dragged Kaito after her. My heart nearly jumped through my throat.

"Kazuya?" I said surprised. He looked my way and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful. Long time no see."

_**Chapter 11: Confrontation & Revelation!**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kazuya.

"Well, to see you, of course," he answered. Kazuya looked the same as I remembered him. Those deadly, dark brown eyes, the night black hair, and his muscle-built body. I was dimly aware of Kaito until I felt his body stiffen beside me. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at Kazuya.

'He's jealous,' I realized. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me.

'Don't worry. I won't leave you,' my eyes said to him. He gave me a smile and I felt his body relax a little.

"How did you find me?" I asked Kazuya. "I have my sources," he said shrugging. I noticed him watching me and Kaito's intertwined hands.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, you, of course," he said as if it were obvious.

"Kazuya, I can't go back to the old gang," I told him.

"Why not? It's not like you lost your moves. Just like when you took on all of them high school kids earlier today," he said.

My body froze. Images of the fight came flooding back. Blood...screams...the rush...No. I remember Yukino running...No. Me running after her and...

"NO!" I yelled. I fell to the floor, tears rolling down my face, trying to push the images away.

"No, no, no...Why? Why did they make me do it? Why?" I asked myself.

"Yuuki? Are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sorry..." I said before blacking out.

In the darkness I saw everyone: Kai, Kaito, Mom and Dad, Yuuki and Raya, Kazuya, my old gang members, Yuuki and the other kids, and the Black Lily. Then they started disappearing, one by one, with only the Black Lily remaining. She held out her hand. I begin to reach for it. If I became her again, then I would have no worries, no Yukino, nothing. But also no Kaito. I paused as Kaito appeared.

"Kaito..." I whispered. He smiled and opened his arms. I smiled and ran into his arms. The Black Lily began to disappear, with a smile on her face. When I came to, Mom, Dad, and Kaito were looking down on me with worried expressions.

"What..." I moaned.

"You passed out," Kaito said. I felt his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"So, you're not coming back." I looked up to see Kazuya standing in the same place as before.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm happy here,' I answered gazing at Kaito.

"Good. I'm glad, after the, uh...situation about your brother," he said.

"Thanks Kazuya," I said giving him a smile. He smiled back.

"Goodbye...Black Lily," he said. And then he was gone...forever.

_**Chapter 12: Graduation: One Chapter Ends, a New One Begins**_

It was finally graduation time. After I beat up those kids, no one bothered me anymore, not even Yukino. I felt kind of guilty, but I enjoyed the peace.

"What are you thinking?" Kaito asked. We were in the classroom, waiting for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"I'm thinking of everything that happened over the past year," I told him.

"Good or bad?" he asked. I thought about that. Kaito coming here was the best thing that came from this whole year, so everything else doesn't matter.

"Good. Definitely good," I said smiling. I kissed him, he kissed back. When we pulled away, we gazed at each other lovingly.

"Okay class. Its time. In line like we rehearsed," the teacher said. We got in line, Kaito a few spaces behind me. We received our diplomas, speeches were made. Everything went by in one blur, as if time speeded forward. And then I was running to Kaito. I kissed him as if no one else was there. Life after high school was going to be great with him by my side. I hope we can live happily with our own family to love, cherish, and care for.


End file.
